


luring the farmboys (dress me up)

by peatreck



Series: They tell me you are wicked and I believe them [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dom/sub, Garter Belt, M/M, Mob Boss Patrick Stump, More tags to be added, Panties, Stockings, Sub Patrick Stump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peatreck/pseuds/peatreck
Summary: "I told the lady there that I had a girl, prettiest dame you ever seen, and that I wanted to get her something real special, even though it wasn't an anniversary or anything." He pulled out another piece of fabric, one that Patrick couldn't figure out the use of, and frowned. "I hope I got the size right."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did do some research for this one! Coffee grew in popularity during the 20s and red silk stockings are absolutely a thing that they had. For the eleven people who read the first version of this, I love you, and also I accidentally backdated this so it didn't show up in recently posted works. So this is the exact same thing, but posted today!

Patrick woke to Pete gently shaking his shoulder, squinting his eyes in the early afternoon light.

"I don' hafta-- why so early?" Patrick grumbled, trying to roll over and go back to sleep. Patrick may not be at his best when he first wakes up, but he knew that he didn't have to be up for at least another hour.

"Shh, shh, c'mon, wake up Patrick, I made breakfast. I got something for you too, but you gotta eat breakfast first, okay?" Pete said, still gently shaking Patrick's shoulder.

Patrick squinted up at him blearily, and then rolled over and shuffled into his slippers, pulling on his dressing gown. He wasn't surprised that Pete seemed like he had been up for a while, clean-shaven and bright-eyed even though he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he did worry about it. His own irregular and nearly nocturnal sleeping habits certainly didn't help Pete get enough sleep.

Patrick shuffled into the kitchen, collapsing into his chair and curling himself around the warm plate of food and coffee in front of him. When he emerged, feeling much more awake, he looked up to see Pete leaning on the counter and smiling at him fondly. It still bowled Patrick over that he had someone who smiled at him like that, so he ducked his head and went back to eating his eggs.

Eventually there were no more eggs to eat. He turned to Pete, feeling almost all the way awake. He said, "You mentioned a surprise?" Sometimes Pete brought him little trinkets he'd picked up from odd shops or an especially interesting story he had heard from the bar patrons.

Neither of those surprises warranted waking Patrick up early.

Pete stretched lazily, showing off his body, and grinned at Patrick. "I'm going to clean up in here. When I get back to our room, you're going to be naked on the bed, okay?" he said.

Patrick dutifully walked back into the bedroom, stripping down and awkwardly sitting on the bed. He never quite knows what to do with himself when he's naked without Pete there to tell him.

Luckily, Pete cleaned up quickly and he came into the the room with an unmarked box that Patrick had seen before and dismissed as unimportant. Apparently it was a gift for him, one that required him to be naked.

Pete didn't open the box right away, instead dropping it on the bed and crawling over to kneel between Patrick's legs and kiss him. When he pulled back Patrick saw that Pete was half hard, anticipating Patrick's gift no doubt.

Pete sat back and picked up the box, opening it so that Patrick couldn't see its contents. He rustled around in tissue paper before he found what he wanted and laid out on the bed.

Oh.

"W-here did you get those?" Patrick asked, only stuttering a little as he tentatively reached out a hand to lightly brush his fingertips along the edge of the stocking.

"I asked around, found the place all the fat cats go to get things for their girls," Pete said, carefully laying out the other stocking. "I told the lady there that I had a girl, prettiest dame you ever seen, and that I wanted to get her something real special, even though it wasn't an anniversary or anything." He pulled out another piece of fabric, one that Patrick couldn't figure out the use of, and frowned. "I hope I got the size right."

Then he crawled around behind Patrick, looping the fabric around Patrick's waist and bringing the edges together behind him.

He laughed into Patrick's ear. "Breathe out, baby, or it won't hold up your stockings."

Patrick let out the air he'd been holding in a rush and Pete fastened the clasps behind him. Then Pete hooked his head over Patrick's shoulder to look down with Patrick at where the red, lacy garter belt was resting just above his hips and hummed appreciatively. He moved back around Patrick to pick up a stocking, scrunching it up in his hand.

"Lift up your leg for me? And point your toes." Patrick hesitated for a second before leaning back on his hands and lifting his right leg, obediently pointing his toes. Pete rolled the silk up over Patrick's foot, his ankle, all the way up to his thigh. Pete shouldn't have worried about the size, the stocking fit him like a glove.

When he got to the top of the stocking in, Pete smoothed his hands unnecessarily over Patrick's thigh before clipping the stocking to the garter belt.

"Stand up," he said, "I need to do the back too."

So Patrick stood up, and Pete clipped the garter in the back. Then he had Patrick turn, and made minor adjustments to the front clip, before having Patrick slowly turn all the way around so he could look at him. Patrick had to fight to avoid trying to hide himself with his hands. His dick was more than half hard and he could feel that his face was almost as red as the stockings.

For the second stocking, Pete had Patrick sit on the bed while he knelt on the floor, standing up as he rolled the stocking upwards until he was standing over Patrick, stealing a kiss before clipping the stocking to the garter and starting the whole process over again.

This time, after having Patrick turn around multiple times without making any adjustments at all, Pete sighed and said "Your thighs look even more obscene in red lace."

Patrick immediately looked down and would have blushed harder if that had been possible.

"Don't believe me? Darling, with a little rouge and lipstick you could be dancing in the most exclusive clubs in Chicago. Come here," said Pete, and Patrick gladly fell into his arms.

Pete flipped Patrick over onto his back on the bed, kissing Patrick heatedly, his fingers teasing under the garter that was right over the spot where Patrick's ass met the back of his thigh. Patrick was dizzy with lust, and he had been awake for less than an hour--

"Pete," he gasped, "Pete I have to go to work I have to--"

"I could send you to work like this," said Pete, kissing over his neck. "Well, not like this, this is just for me. But maybe I have another box, maybe I bought you a dress too. Would you like that, ordering your minions around in your pretty little dress and your fuck-me stockings?"

Patrick writhed underneath him, making little "ah, ah," noises. He wasn't sure what his answer was, or even what he wanted it to be.

"I'll be nice and let you wear pants," Pete said, "but it looks like I'm going to have to get you off first or else you'll get your pretty panties dirty."

Oh god. Patrick hadn't realized there were panties too.

Pete went back to kissing Patrick, hand moving away from the back of Patrick's thigh to lazily jerk him off. Patrick was so worked up that it didn't take much time at all for him to come, fingers curling in the bedsheets. Pete angled it so that none of the come stained his stockings, cleaning him off carefully with the corner of a sheet.

As Pete leaned back on his heels and leaned over towards the box, Patrick reached and lightly touched his chest, saying "Wait. I could..."

Patrick straightened up and looked at Patrick, flushed and splayed out in front of him. Considering.

"No," he decided after endless seconds of Patrick squirming under his gaze, "I can wait until you get home. Fill you up good and proper, give you what you want." He leaned back forward, pressing a kiss to the bottom of Patrick's jaw. "Thanks for the offer, though, much appreciated."

Patrick felt like a slut, like the worst type of whore, offering himself up when he wasn't even wanted. He could feel his dick try to harden at the thought, and he shuddered. Pete looked at him questioningly, still smiling. Patrick swallowed and nodded a little, which seemed to reassure him.

Pete leaned over to reach into the box and pull out a pair of panties. Red silk, like the stockings and the garter belt. He draped it over Patrick's cock, holding the fabric in place with his thumbs in approximately the place the fabric would fall if Patrick were wearing them. Patrick felt the slick silk sliding over his cock and could only imagine what it would feel like when he was actually wearing them. Pete sighed again, shaking his head a little, muttering "So gorgeous," quietly, seemingly to himself. It sent a weird tingle down Patrick's spine to rest in the spot in his chest he'd been ignoring since before Pete moved in.

Pete moved down the bed to Patrick's feet, cupping his heels in his hands and running his hands along the silk of the stockings as he drew the panties up Patrick's legs and onto Patrick's hips, laughing as he takes the opportunity to squeeze Patrick's ass and Patrick loses his balance, falling from where he had been precariously balanced on his toes and the heels of his hands. Pete leaned back and looked down at Patrick, gaze turning hungry.

He rolled abruptly from between Patrick's legs to lay down flat on the bed. He turned his head to look Patrick in the eyes, grin back in place.

"There, all ready. Now come on, you have to go to work! Get the rest of your clothes on!" Pete put a hand behind Patrick's shoulder, and nudging Patrick into a sitting position.

Patrick stood, unsure of himself without Pete touching him. He glanced back at Pete and Pete nodded, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Patrick intensely. Patrick shook his head a little at himself and went to get ready.

Usually Patrick dressed half-asleep and unselfconscious, but today he was wide awake and very aware of the way the silk slid over his skin at every movement. He felt like he was slipping further away from Pete with every piece of clothing he put on, but whenever he looked over and saw that Pete was still watching him and felt a little more firmly anchored.

Finally Patrick was dressed, from his fedora to his suspenders to his overcoat. If he left any later he would be late, but he lingered in the doorway of the bedroom. Pete got up out of bed and padded over to him, still wearing nothing but his pants. He adjusted Patrick's tie a little, tilted his hat at a more rakish angle.

"Honey, do you think you'll be home late tonight? I'll wait up for you if you are, you know I have something special planned," Pete batted his eyelashes, laughing at himself. "Don't forget about me while you're busy at work all day."

Patrick ducked his head and straightened his hat, murmuring, "Not likely," as he felt silk slide along his thighs. He hesitated, and then dared to lean up and kiss Pete on the cheek before turning around and walking out the door.

He glanced back when he was almost out and saw Pete leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom, smiling. As he was walking to the elevator, he could feel the smooth shift of silk against his legs and the tug of the garter belt. He drew his overcoat around himself and was thankful that he could blame the redness of his cheeks on the chill of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should have fucking over the sofa and daddy kink, so stay tuned for that! Please tell me what you thought or leave kudos! I'm actually kind of unsure about this chapter, so I would really appreciate comments!


End file.
